In quadrilateral $ABCD,$ $AB = 5,$ $BC = 8$, and $CD = 20$ units. Angle $B$ and angle $C$ are both right angles. What is the length of segment $AD$?
Answer: Begin by drawing a segment from $A$ to $E$ parallel to $CB$. [asy]
draw((0,0)--(8,0)--(8,20)--(0,5)--cycle,linewidth(1));
draw((0,5)--(8,5),linewidth(1));
label("B",(0,0),W);
label("A",(0,5),W);
label("C",(8,0),E);
label("E",(8,5),E);
label("D",(8,20),N);
label("\small{5}",(0,2.5),W);
label("\small{15}",(8,12.5),E);
label("\small{5}",(8,2.5),E);
label("\small{8}",(4,0),S);
label("\small{8}",(4,5),S);
[/asy] We have that $AE=BC=8$.  Then, $DE=DC-5=20-5=15$.  Now, we can apply the Pythagorean Theorem to find $AD$. $$AD^2=8^2+15^2=289=17^2$$ $$AD=\boxed{17}$$